


Revenge.

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: The Lannisters have a lot of outstanding debts. It's time to collect.
Kudos: 3





	Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on yer definitions of dark, zis could be light, medium or extreme, so fair warning.
> 
> Usual warnings of suckyness....

The bells are ringing. The smallfolk are shouting. 

The bells are ringing.

Many different people are standing in the square, of the Sept of Baelor. All eyes focused on eddard stark being walked up to the platform, in chains and looking haggard. When the man in chains started talking, the talking from the commonfolk stopped, to listen.

"I am Eddard Stark, lord of winterfell and hand of the king." Eddard stops speaking to look over at his young daughter, whom gives him an encouraging nod, before ned continues; "i come before you, to confess my treason, in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold, i plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself." Before ned could continue, the smallfolk started yelling and throwing objects, striking him on the head, pushing him back somewhat.

"Let the high septon and baelor the blessed bear witness to what i say, Joffrey baratheon is the one true heir to the iron throne, by the grace of all the gods, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm." Eddard stark finally finished.

"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men. The gods are just. But beloved balor taught us, they can also be merciful." Grand maester pycelle stated, before turning to his right to address joffrey; "what is to be done with this traitor, your grace?" Pycelle finished.

"My mother wishes me to let lord eddard join the nights watch, stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. My lady, sansa has begged mercy for her father" joffrey paused momentarily before continuing " But they have the soft hearts of women. As long as i am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser ilyn, bring me his head!" Joffrey finishes with a sneer.

The crowd roars, while others whisper words of madness, and others try to get closer with their needle.

The Kingsguard push eddard stark down onto his knees in front of the roaring crowd, while ilyn payne unsheathes the greatsword ice.

Sansa screaming, while being held back, "stop him! Stop"

Eddard stark looks out towards the crowd where he can no longer spot his youngest daughter, arya, "this is it" he thought, as he was resigned to his fate, he extended his neck and looked down.

As ser ilyn, walks up to eddard stark with ice, the shouting of the smallfolk ringing in everyones ears is shattered with a loud bellow: " And What of Your treasons, joffrey waters? Bastard false king of kings landing?" And within seconds, the smallfolk stop yelling, to turn to the newest addition of the crowd. 

They dont know if it is a woman, if it is, it is the biggest woman they have ever seen. Or a man. His armor is all black, covered from helmet to boot in armor, with a long billowing black cloak on the back, below a long handle sticking out on the man's back. What draws everyones eyes, is what the man is carrying on his right shoulder, a banner. A banner of the 3 headed dragon of house targaryen. But something must be wrapped in the banner, for why else would the man carry it on his shoulder? Weapons, maybe? 

As the man continues to walk to the platform, joffreys ever present sneer changes to outrage at what the man shouted at him. "I am joffrey baratheon and i am the king!" Joffrey screeches.

"i have a gift for you." The man stated as he got to the bottom of the platform, where gold cloaks were standing, facing the crowd, back to the platform.

Joffrey looked delighted with the thought of a gift. "What gift would that be?" Joffrey questioned

"Its a surprise within this targaryen banner. Im sure you will be most surprised." The man stated simply

"Well bring it up here, then!" Joffrey stated, which almost immediately caused the blonde haired woman beside him to start whispering in his ear, which he seemed to have ignored.

The man walked forward only to be interupted by the blonde woman standing next to the king, the queen mother, shouting "guards! Kill him" 

The words were barely out of her mouth before the man grabbed the mans throat right in front of him to his left, he dug his gauntleted fingers into the mans throat and then pulled his throat out, leaving him gushing blood as he fell forward to the side of the man, dropping what was once the mans throat onto the ground.

"Enough!" Joffrey shouted with excitement on his face as he saw the blood pool from the dead man's throat laying face down on the ground

"Kill him later, mother, i am the king and i want my present now" joffrey said immediately afterwards. "Bring it up here" he added as an afterthought, unnecessarily.

The man started walking again, the present didnt even shift in his arm as the man ripped out a gold cloaks throat and let him bleed out on the ground with his other hand. the smallfolk moved away as the blood pool expanded outwards. At the top of the few steps, the man turned left and started walking straight, walking passed a confused eddard stark still on his knees, trying to guess the identity of the man, if his voice was any clue. It was only a few seconds of his walking, the only sound being his armor rattling in the utter silence of the square in front of the statue of baelor. With all eyes glued on the man in black armor. Some of the smallfolk saw the cloak billow as the man moved or the wind and they saw what could possibly be the edge and tip of what appeared to be a wide sword.

The man stopped in front of the kingsguard holding sansa to the left on the upper platform, behind them was janos slynt and his boss petyr baelish. then the queen mother and joffrey in the middle. Joffrey looked excited if his face was any indication. Beside him, his mother looked unsettled as she was able to gauge how big the man was, being but a few feet away, the man was still taller, despite her and her son being on a higher platform. Putting the man well over six feet tall. The pommel and a handle on his back peeking out of his cloak.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Put it down" Joffrey said quickly, wanting his present now.

The man took the targaryen banner off his shoulder and cersei thought she saw a little glimmer of gold within, before it was gone and the man dropped the banner onto the ground directly from his shoulder making the most weird of sounds. A seeming squish and a cracking sound, almost simultaneously.

While cersei and joffrey were watching the banner, the man in black, backed up a few steps, ending up next to ser ilyn. 

"Hound!" Joffrey yelled. "Open this so i can see my present" joffrey commanded.

The hound moved from the side, next to the 2 kingsguard positioned middle right on a lower platform from the queen mother and her son.

It didnt take the hound long to take the few strides to the targaryen banner. Where he started unrolling and untucking the banner, it seemed to him, the more the banner got red. Before he was able to pull the rest back and reveal what had been in the banner.

The queen looked like she wanted to scream for all to hear as she saw what was within the banner. Before the mans voice penetrated the crowd and everyone watching in the stands, whom had recoiled slightly at the sight. Joffreys face only seemed to grow more excited upon the banners contents.

"Do you like it?" the man asked almost casually. "As you can no doubt see, it is a very personal gift."

"As you can see, i stabbed myrcella waters half a hundred times, and i smashed tommen waters' head against the stone walls of the red keep, barely an hour ago. I also killed all your guards in the red keep. By the way, you need better guards." Before he had even finished what he said, as people stared at the dead bodies of myrcella and tommen waters wrapped in a bloody targaryen banner, the man in black moved both his arms around ser ilyn, snapping his neck before the man could even react and grabbing ice into his right hand. Taking a quick 2 steps forward, one slash was all it took to behead the two foolish kingsguards, that couldnt even react before they lost both their heads from 1 sweep of Ice.

Yelling and screaming erupted from the smallfolk as the man in black moved to the right and quickly dispatched of the soldiers near varys and the grand maester.

When the man turned back around, the hound was passing lord stark getting back up to his feet before the hound pushed him onto his back on the ground.

When the hound was getting within range, the man spoke; "ah, ah, ah, clegane. Think about what you are doing. How are you going to get revenge on your brother, gregor, if you force me to take your head? I will bring you fire and blood. Pay particular attention to the first part. Fire and blood, clegane." The man finished before moving a blooded Ice forward.

The hound stopped mid stride as soon as fire was mentioned. Seeming to stop and think about it. The look on his face looking quite uncomfortable, almost fearful. Like he was reliving a memory of the past.

The hound sheathed his great sword and stood next to varys.

"Good, clegane, dont do anything stupid." The man in black spoke, as a faint sound could be heard in the background, from a distance. It could be heard inbetween shouts and yells from the commomfolk, Like men in armor and mail were falling to the ground. One by one down the line, like dominos, as the former pristine line of gold cloaks were now no longer a line as they tried to keep the smallfolk back. But with less and less gold cloaks as seconds passed, before the entire front line of common folk were right at the bottom of the platform. Having overrun and trampled the bodies of the gold cloaks.

Joffrey still with a look of glee kept kicking and prodding the dead bodies, still spread on the banner, with the tip of his boots. All the while the queen mother seemed to be in shock, not having moved from her original spot.

The man in black moved up to the queen mother before he spoke and it was loud enough for the commonfolk to hear and quiet down immediately, so everyone could hear.

"Does it look familiar, joffrey?" The man asked, but all the while, looking at cersei 

"If it doesnt perhaps you should ask your mother, or your grandfather." The man started. "A little girl stabbed half a hundred times and a little boy whose face was smashed against a wall." The man finished, still looking at cersei.

The man grabbed cersei around her left arm and back of the neck and lead her down to the lower platform holding the banner and her dead son and daughter. Sudden clanging brought the man in black's attention to the The kingsguard holding sansa, he seemed to want to move forward but kept his hold on sansa.

"If you want to live, i suggest you release sansa stark." The man offered. Sansa wasnt even fighting, she seemed to be in as much shock as the queen mother. Almost like she was sheltered and had never seen dead bodies before.

The kingsguard sneered, "you are alone stranger, give up, or i will kill sansa right here." 

The man chuckled before responding. "If you do, you wont make it two steps before you die anyway." Before the man chuckled even more and louder. "Who said i am alone?" As an arrow flew through the air and connecting with his throat, before two seconds later it was joined by a second arrow, causing the kingsguard to go to his knees, grabbing at the arrows sticking out his throat, spilling blood all over the back of Sansa's dress. Not that it seemed like she noticed. The last kingsguard fell to the ground, falling at the feet of baelish and slynt. Slynt looked nervous and sweating. But baelish had a fucking annoying little smirk on his face.

"I cant wait to smash my fist through your face, baelish, you dont have long. There is an order to the list." the man thought to himself.

The man in black turned to the crowd and spoke to no one in particular "you can come up here now, my love" the small folk were muttering to each other and looking around, to spot someone that might look like they didnt belong. It only took a minute before a figure in a long black cloaked was at the bottom of the steps to the platform, wearing two shortswords on their back and multiple daggers on their belt

When they got to the top of the steps and started walking toward the man in black, the figures elegant arms and soft looking porcelein hands and fingers emerged from beneath the cloak to push the hood back, revealing long silver hair, braided, that fell out down her back as the hood was completely removed. The woman with long silver braided hair had purple eyes, which were locked on the man standing in the center. A soft look, not even noticing lord starks look of shock as she passed him. Eyes only for her love. The man in black. She went into his arm, as his other was still keeping cersei in place and lovingly slipped her fingers delicately down the helmet covering his face.

"You seemed to have a late start dispatching the gold cloaks, my love. I had to kill one for you beforehand." The man in black whispered to the vision in front of him

"Yes, and you owe me, as it is your fault i started so late." She purred up at him, as she rubbed herself against the armor covering his chest and leg.

"How is it my fault? I left early enough to get my business done in the red keep." The man in black spoke to the valyrian beauty.

"It is your fault, my sweet jae, because your son and daughter were kicking the crap out of me this morning. You did this to me, so it is your fault." She finished with a wide grin

Jae snorted from inside the helmet. "If i recall, my love, you enjoyed making them just as much as i did. I seem to recall you riding me most vigourously." Jae finished. Right before he was due to speak, as he turned his head back to the crowd, which was watching and listening with rapt attention, he heard his love give him one last and long purr as she stopped rubbing against him to step away. 

Before addressing the crowd, he noticed sansa out of the corner of his eye. "Dany, could you direct sansa over to her father?" His answer was a slapping sound, which he assumed was her smacking his armor covering his arse. He watched her taking sansa back to her father, whom seemed to still be shackled but on his feet. Looking shocked, as he no doubt accepted his death. 

Fool.

Dany purposely moved her cloak to the side, so only people on the platform could see her wiggle her arse as she walked sansa back to her father. When she stopped, he risked looking up, only to be caught, as dany had a very wide and very dirty smile as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

After clearing his throat a few times, he was ready to address the small folk. Time is wasting.

"I am jaehaerys targaryen, and this is my wife, daenerys targaryen. We have come to collect. before this little party needed an interuption, The grandmaester spoke of sin. What sins do you think the lannisters have committed? Well that is why we are here. We are here to claim some debts owed to us by the lannisters. What have the lannisters given you? Other than another war which takes your food from your mouth and the mouths of your families. They take your sons, fathers and daughters and call it duty."

"Lets start with the former queen here. Not only did she cheat on her beloved husband, your good king robert, many times, with many different men. She birthed children that werent the Kings. The father of her children is her brother, jaime lannister, the kingslayer" The man started and mentally snorted at his word choice of good king robert and beloved husband.

"myrcella waters, tommen waters and joffrey waters, are her bastard children, with her brother. The children that she tried to push on you, the people of kings landing, and the realm, into believing were good king roberts. But they are not. She lied to you and she lied to the king. Treason!" The man had to stop as the commonfolk started chanting

He let them chant for a minute or two before he continued speaking.

"She and her brother thought themselves targaryens. But they are not, are they? Cersei and her brother were caught fucking in the old tower in winterfell by a young boy named brandon stark. What do they do? They pushed him from the window to kill him. Cersei also murdered your good king robert by fucking her cousin, lancel lannister, then she convinced him to give the king poisoned wine which caused his injuries that lead to the death of king robert baratheon. The lannisters give you only death and starvation for a war they started so they can seize control of kings landing and the realm! So they can seize control of your food. So they can seize control of your children and your brothers, your uncles, your fathers. To die in their war. So they can steal yours and your families futures! " When he finished he heard the gasp of lord stark in the background, still holding sansa, whom seemed to be slowly coming back to herself.

The crowd was as loud as they ever were, yelling and throwing things at a cowering joffrey, still next to the bodies of his dead siblings.

"This isnt even the first time, or the end of their crimes. In this very city almost 20 years ago, the lannisters are guilty of other crimes. The murder and rape of elia martell, the murders of rhaenys targaryen, whom was dragged, screaming and scared from under her bed, by amory lorch. Where he proceeded to stab her half a hundred times. She died alone, screaming for someone to save her. Aegon was murdered by the mountain, smashing his little head against the wall. Then the mountain, still with aegons blood on his hands, raped elia martell and then split her in half with his greatsword. Aegon and rhaenys have been claimed, but it is not complete, people of kings landing." 

"Does anyone in the crowd have any money?" Jae asked, to cheers from the crowd.

"Good! She is the whore of casterly rock, make sure you pay her for her services. The price of the lannisters has decreased, so it will be coppers." He finished before he dragged cersei to the edge and threw her into the crowd."

Jae looked to his right and noticed baelish and slynt still standing there. "Finally, baelish, its your turn" he whispered to himself.

"Lord baelish, slynt, care to join me over here? Why so distant?"

"Go shove it--" slynt started, only for baelish to interupt him, with the same punchable smirk.

"No, its ok slynt, we havent sinned" baelish breathed.

"I suppose you've never lied either, right baelish?" Lord stark snapped behind me

"Dear, lord stark, what did you expect? The queen made a better offer" baelish finished with his smirk aimed at lord stark, stopping a few feet from jae.

"I expected you to do the honorable thing and fulfill your promise and your word. If you had, i wouldnt be here." Lord stark fumed.

Before baelish could respond, jae barked at ned stark.

"Let that be a fucking lesson to you lord stark, honor is fine sometimes, but against people that have no honor, it will get you and your family fucking killed. How the fuck do you think the starks have held the north for thousands of years? By doing what needs done. Not being honorable all the fucking time. Before he dies, maybe we should have the false king joffrey rename you eddard baratheon or eddard arryn, gods know you are more like them, with how you chose them over everything else. Not very HONORABLE lord stark, leaving your family for them. At least the rest of your family has escaped the unfortunate damage you and that cunt of a tully wife of yours, have inflicted upon the daughter in your arms. She was the one that sold you out to the queen. Well, former queen. She told her your plans so she could stay here and be queen and marry joffrey and all that other stupid shit she said. She is the reason almost everyone you brought south with you is dead." Jae finished before turnimg back to baelish, whom, for some reason had a very big smile on his face. "You're next" jae thought

"Slynt, you are guilty of murdering innocent babes and children of the king, robert baratheon, stealing from citizens and accepting bribes. i sentence you to die." Jae finished before stabbing ice through slynts neck. Slynt looked like he was about to say something, when the tip of Ice pushed through his throat. When the blade was pulled back, in addition to all the blood gushing out, a small piece of skin and muscle remained, he was almost decapitated, before his body fell to the ground, almost taking baelish with him before he moved out of the way.

"So, how was your day, baelish? It going good? How's the family? Jae asked calmly, almost jovial.

"My family is dead, they died a long time ago, which is when i inherited my lands." Baelish replied.

"Yea, died, murdered so you could inherit, they are all just words."

"I was referring to your son, robin stone. He is currently with his mother, lysa tully-arryn in the vale. Did you not know that?" Jae said before he was interupted yet again by lord stark.

For fuck sake, for shits steak!

"What!?" Lord stark yet again, yelled from behind Dany tried to shut him up, but he wasnt.

"Lord Stark! Stop fucking interupting me, or i will take your head next." Jae shouted, agitated. "Yes, baelish and lysa did the same thing to jon arryn that cersei, jaime and all her other lovers did to king robert. Why do you think lysa was married to jon in the first place? Baelish was stupid, got injured from brandon and slept with lysa, lysa got pregnant. But hoster wouldnt abide a bastard or a failure. So he forced jon to marry damaged goods, and baelish has been using her ever since." Jae said before lunging forward and grabbing baelish by the throat and dragging him closer to lord stark

"Go on baelish, tell him the best part." Jae said as he squeezed baelishes throat even harder. Nothing but spit seemed to be released from baelishes mouth. "Well at least it isnt smirking anymore" jae thought.

"No matter, i can continue for you baelish, while you recover."

"Baelish here and lysa have been quite the team, they are most likely the reason none of lyanna stark's letters were made known, she gave them to baelish or lysa or both, but they destroyed them. You see, baelish here hated brandon after what he did. So he got his revenge the only way he could. With chaos and lies. He lied to brandon about lyanna being kidnapped and then brandon died, followed by your father rickard, and thus, the war started. He was planning to kill you so he could try and steal your wife. But he probably changed his mind when he saw your daughter. Isnt that right, baelish? " jae looked down and asked as he squeezes even harder on baelishes throat, almost looked like he was turning blue.

Looking back up at lord stark, jae saw fury in his eyes.

Good.

"Baelish here isnt done, lord stark, he controls lysa and lysa controls their son, whom is leader of the vale. He had lysa murder her husband and send your wife that letter blaming the lannisters. They wanted the war to advance themselves. Which brings us to now. In the middle of a war. Coincidentally, he also lied to your wife about the valyrian steel dagger that was used to try and murder your son, bran.

Jae pulled baelish up by his throat , before his right hand, still holding Ice, cuts off both his legs at the knee, before dropping him on the platform, as he screams in pain and blood runs out, baelish perhaps too weak or in too much pain to crawl away too far.

"Dont move, baelish." Jae remarked before shoving the tip of Ice down and through the back of his neck. Baelish moved no more.

Jae walked back over to the middle of the platform.

"As you may have heard, baelish and his accomplice, lysa tully, helped start the war. By murdering jon arryn and lying about it to others. Baelish's debt has been claimed. Its time to finish a debt from earlier, let her go!" Jae said, as he jumped off the platform, down with the smallfolk that had moved back from him and a couple men were holding what was left of cersei up, most likely not being able to stand by herself.

"Its time to finish the debt the lannisters owe elia martell, aegon targaryen and rhaenys targaryen." Jae finished, turning as if to walk away only to lift ice up into the air and using both hands in a downward motion. The Greatsword Ice, with blood running down the blade, hit the ground and stopped. The two men holding cersei up on either side, frozen in shock, as blood sprayed all over the place. When they released her, both parts of what was once cersei lannister fell to the ground, onto the pool of coppers. what was left of blood, flowing from both pieces. Split right down the middle. From head to cunt.

"Elia martell, aegon and rhaenys targaryens debt has been claimed." Jae said before jumping back up on the platform, where it looks like joffrey has been too scared to move.

"Joffrey waters, bastard of former whore queen cersei and the kingslayer. The false king of kings landing. Hard to imagine that a boy of his age has sins. But you do, dont you? " jae said, for the listening of the crowd, which was paying attention again, a big circle left open, no doubt where the two halves of cersei lay on the ground.

"First, you hire a cutthroat, to murder an innocent boy, stuck in a coma, after your mother and father pushed him from the old keep in winterfell. You hired the cuttthroat to murder brandon stark, and you gave the cutththroat a valyrian steel dagger as part of the payment. Not to mention all the animals and people you have had killed or beaten for your own amusement over the years." Jae said, as flint could be heard, clicking.

"You came upon arya stark playing with her friend, mycah. You sliced the boy and you proceeded to threaten arya stark until her direwolf protected her. You then lied to the king and your mother. Blaming arya and her direwolf, when it was your doing. You know its treason to lie to the king, right? Your lie had mycah murdered and a direwolf murdered." Jae finished before kicking joffrey, he whimpered when the hit landed, it took another kick to get joffrey on his stomach.

"Your parents tried murdering an innocent boy and ended up crippling him. Lets see how you like it." Jae finished as he held up his boot before dropping it down hard on the middle of joffreys back snapping his spine.

Through joffreys screaming, jae boomed even louder "for ordering the murder of the boy your parents crippled." Jae said before bringing the tip of ice down on joffreys right wrist that was against the ground, severing it. Causing the boy to howl even more.

Jae looked to the right. "Torch, my love" jae requested before holding out his free hand which daenerys put the torch in.

Jae pushed the torch into joffreys stub in place of his right hand until it all burned off and looked to be bleeding no more. It appeared as if joffrey passed out from the pain. 

Jae gave the torch back to dany

"Its time, my love, give me the blade." Jae said to dany.

Daenerys, unhooked the blade and sheathe from her side behind her other daggers, then handing the whole thing to jae.

Jae took the small blade from the sheathe and gave joffrey 1 long slice across the back, not too deep. Before returning the blade to its sheathe and returning it to dany.

"The debt is claimed, joffrey waters."

"It appears as if it is time to depart. Much more to claim." Jae said as he and dany arent too far from lord stark and sansa, then a few steps behind them is a very pale grand maester, high septon and lord varys.

Walking to the steps, the grandmaester moved forward, towards joffrey, possibly to help him. But that was not his destination. As jae grabbed him around the shoulders and guided him down the stairs, all the while he grumbled about helping joffrey.

"Dont worry grand maester, im sure joffrey is in good hands. Or maybe just the one hand." Jae said before looking at dany, whom had a raised eyebrow as if to say 'really?' 

"What? Too soon?" Jae asked dany

Dany just shook her head and pulled her hood back up.

"Citizens of kings landing, this is my gift to you. This is your debt."

"This man is grandmaester pycelle, he was chosen as grandmaester a long time ago, he is also in tywin lannisters pocket. It is because of this man right here, that the gates of your city were opened and tywins army sacked the city during roberts rebellion. No need to be gentle" jae finished before pushing the grandmaester into the crowd, where the people will undoubtedly rip him apart.

Jae, dany, lord stark and sansa, finally back to herself, walking on her own. Start walking away before jae turns quick for some parting words.

"Lord varys, do be sure to get joffrey some aid, and send ravens to everyone of what happened here today, and the warning for the future, the warning of revenge. Also, if you bring your nephew, aegon blackfyre, son of illyrio mopatis to westeros under the guise of aegon targaryen, son of elia and rhaegar, i will find all of you and claim the debt. Take care!" Jae finished before turning back around. 

They have to find arya in the crowd, jeyne and start making their way north.

Home.

Maybe claim some debts along the way


End file.
